A touch screen is a product having an intelligent human-machine interaction interface, which has been widely used in various display devices. An important branch of the touch screen is One Glass Solution (OGS) touch screen, which can not only function as a touch sensor in a display device, but also function as a protection to the display device. Therefore, the OGS touch screen has gained great attention.
Presently, when making the OGS touch screen, an ITO conductive film and a touch sensor are formed on one glass plate; moreover, in order to lead out the static electricity released in the OGS touch screen, a ground wire conduction loop is arranged on the ITO conductive film of the OGS touch screen. However, the ground wire conduction loop consists of two conductive ground wires, and the two ground wires are liable to be influenced by the antenna effect so as to generate thereon currents having different magnitudes but the same direction, thus interference current will be generated on the ground wire conduction loop. Therefore, in order to prevent the ground wires from being influenced by the interference current, the two ground wires will usually be interrupted, thereby effectively avoiding influence to the ground wires caused by the antenna effect, but this also results in a great reduction in the anti-static ability of the OGS touch screen.